


T, K, L, S

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	T, K, L, S

_Touch_  
You reach out to me  
From just one touch I feel a spark  
My body jumps to life  
Leaving me wanting more

_Kiss_  
Your lips brush across my lips  
Just one kiss sends chills through me  
Traveling down my spine   
Leaving me wanting more

_Lick_  
Your tongue flicks over swollen lips  
With the first lick I feel ready to explode  
Tremors flow though my body  
Leaving me wanting more

_Suck_  
Your mouth becomes a vacuum  
With one long suck you bring me to the edge  
I feel as if time freezes as I fall  
Leaving me wanting more

_Touch, Kiss, Lick, Suck_  
You are touching my core, and kissing my center  
You are licking my juices, and sucking my passion  
I am flying over the edge of ecstasy to rest in the safety of your arms  
And although I am satiated, of you I will always be left wanting more 

November 6, 2003 DarXe


End file.
